Caperucita Roja
by Michelle Z
Summary: Una versión muy interesante, podrá el amor triunfar?


Empezare a subir mis viejas historias, para asi poder denunciar mis otras cuentas aquí en FF, prometo terminar algunas de ellas y eso sí, SUBIR NUEVAS !

 **Caperucita Roja**

Hahaha lo se que loco el titulo... Este fic está dedicado a mi sobrinita linda Nessie te adoro mi niña... Tendrá escenas M así que si no te gusta leer sobre sexo NO LEAS...

Nessie POV.

"Mama iré al bosque a cazar cerca de la casa de abuela Esme tengo apetito de un oso" la verdad solo tenía ánimos de salir de acá mi mama o Bellita de pastel como mi tío Jazz le dice (si lo sé mi tío está un poco cucu) y papá ya me tenían cansada con tanto cariñito

"Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?" Me pregunto papá desde el marco de la puerta del cuarto de ellos

"Si mama y papá estoy segura" sabía que papá estaba leyendo mi mente pero él no diría nada respetaba mucho mi privacidad aparte el quería estar a solas con mama

"Bueno me voy"

"Cuídate pequeña"

"Mama no soy pequeña tengo 100 años ya!"

"Bueno suficiente... Nessie ve a cazar antes que se haga de noche"

"Adiós"

Y con eso salí corriendo hacia el bosque ya quería estar lejos en mi prado donde nadie me molestaría... Corrí por lo que parecieron horas aunque sabía que solo habían pasado minutos ese era el efecto tranquilizador que correr tenía en mi... Después de unos minutos más logre divisar mi prado tan bello que todavía no creía que fuera real estaba lleno de flores de muchos colores y lo más importante estaba tan lejos que ningún humano podría llegar hasta el...

Me senté en el centro y largo me recosté tratando de absorber los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre los arboles... Desde hace mucho me sentía sola sabía que tenía a mis padres, a mis abuelos y a mis tíos que tanto me consentían pero pues ellos tenían a mis tías... Suspire... Todavía no había encontrado a mi compañero sé que papá estaba un poco feliz por eso ya que soy su pequeña pero mama si me entendía ella quería para mí lo mismo que ella y mis tías tenían al lado de mi papá y mis tíos- amor -tío Jazz me dijo que no apresurara las cosas que el llegaría que yo sabría en mi muerto corazón quien sería por un tiempo le creí pero de eso ya habían pasado años, que tal que nunca lo conociera? No quería estar sola para toda la eternidad... Cuando me levantaba para correr a casa de abuela Esme y abuelo Carlisle escuche un ruido y pronto el olor a sangre llego a mí pero no era sangre humana ni animal era algo extraño agudice mis sentidos para escuchar algo mas pero no escuche nada... Que hago corro donde mis padres? Donde mis abuelos? O voy sola haber que es eso?... Algo en mi me decidía que fuera que no corría peligro pero si mi familia se enteraba de que me puse en peligro me castigarían un siglo entero, aunque ellos no tenían por qué enterarse sonreí por mi pensamiento... Avance por el prado siguiendo el olor de la sangre que por primera vez en mi existencia no me daba ganas de beber jum que raro... Cuando divise la razón de esa sangre me sorprendí era un lobo aunque era muy grande para ser un lobo normal era 2 veces mi tamaño su pelaje era oscuro y tenía una herida en su lomo el pobre estaba inconsciente me acerque con mucho cuidado a su lado era muy raro había probado sangre de lobo antes pero esta era muy diferente... Me compadecí mucho de él, recordé que a unos metros de acá pasaba un riachuelo decidí traer agua para limpiarle la herida que curiosamente estaba dejando de sangrar tanto... Corte una parte de mi vestido Tia Alice me matara... Encontré un cuenco de madera y lo llene de agua corrí hacia donde se encontraba el lobo era muy raro sentía una gran necesidad de cuidarlo, de estar a su lado... Llegue a su lado y comencé a limpiar su herida pronto oscurecería y papá vendría a buscarme tenía que apurarme... Termine de limpiarla y casi salte de la impresión cuando me percaté de que la herida estaba sana, pero como rayos paso? O sea hace poco estaba a punto de morir desangrado y ahora estaba sano? Estoy volviéndome loca definitivamente... Seguí viendo donde estaba la herida acariciando el pelaje cuando me percate que 2 pares de ojos negros me observaban, era el lobo... Trate que mi voz sonara tranquilizadora lo que menos necesitaba era un lobo atacándome...

"Tranquilo lobito, ya estás bien has dejado de sangrar ya" No sé pero juraría que me entendía todo y que me estaba analizando pero eso es estúpido los lobos son animales... Sentí como se levantaba mirándome siempre, camino sin darme la espalda hasta detrás de un árbol... Pasado un minuto salió y si mi corazón todavía estuviera vivo juraría que me hubiera dado un infarto era un hombre, un hombre guapísimo, tez oscura al igual que sus ojos y cabello, avanzo a paso lento hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, paro a 5 pasos de mi podía oler su sangre era igual que la del lobo...

"Que eres?" Le pregunte nunca había oído hablar de algo como el...

"Soy un licántropo" me dijo con el ceño todavía fruncido

"Un qué? Que es eso?"

"Me toca preguntar a mi" me dijo

"Que eres tú? No escucho tu corazón latir" eso me tomo por sorpresa como a tanta distancia podría decir eso

"Claro que no oyes nada! Estas a 10 pasos de mi" le dije muy segura de mí, era obvio que no le diría que era un vampiro...

"No eres humana eso es seguro" abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, pero me recompuse al instante

"Claro que lo soy"

"Bueno parece que no quieres ser honesta conmigo, es que acaso no sientes que algo nos une, que puedes confiar en mi así como yo en ti" sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento es cierto que sentía esas cosas pero no creí que el también las pudiera sentir

"Que pasara cuando te diga que soy? Saldrás huyendo o trataras de matarme?" Si el quería honestidad yo también la quería

"Sabes que sería incapaz de eso, no podría causarte ningún daño mi corazón me lo dice" suspire era mejor acabar con esto ya tenía que ir a casa de los abuelos antes que papá se preocupara

"Soy un vampiro contento?" Frunció el ceño

"Sabes que somos enemigos a muerte verdad?"

"Enemigos?"

"Si enemigos, por años nuestras razas han estado dándose caza" retrocedí un paso comprendiendo sus palabras

"Pero sabes que jamás te haría daño verdad? Siento que si lo hiciera moriría" me quede estática por sus palabras, el aprovecho eso para avanzar hacia mi quedando a un paso de mí, levanto la mano hacia mi cara acariciando mi mejilla

"Eres tan suave, tan bella" lo mire a los ojos buscando la mentira pero solo encontré honestidad en ellos

"No podemos" le dije cuando encontré mi voz

"Lo sé pero se siento correcto estar juntos no? Lo sientes?" Suspire

"Si lo siento"

"Solo tenemos este momento nada más" una determinación que ni yo creía que tenía me llego

"Si solo hoy" el miro en mis ojos buscando algo y supongo que encontró lo que buscaba porque pude ver como se inclinaba hacia mí, espere sin mover ni un solo músculo hasta que sentí su aliento sobre mis labios y ahí mi cordura se fue por el caño... me alce de puntitas para acortar la distancia sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo fue algo intoxicarte, algo para lo que no estaba preparada, el cogió mi cadera y me acerco a el tanto que creí que podía sentir su sangre circular

"Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto separándose un poco

"Nessie y tú?"

"Jacob" sonreí

"Estas segura de que quieres Nessie?"

"Si estoy segura" acaricio mi cabello con tanta delicadeza que me sentí desfallecer, me beso esta vez usando más fuerza me fue recostando sobre la hierba tímidamente comencé a acariciar su espalda que estaba desnuda ya que no tenía camisa solo unos shorts rotos

"Eres tan bella"

"tu también... Bueno muy guapo" me sonrió mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas comenzó a besar mi mandíbula, mi cuello, yo solo podía gemir ya que nunca había sentido tanto placer. Subió mi vestido revelando unas pantis blancas ya que estas me las había regalado mama. Sus manos ascendieron de mis tobillos a mis muslos podía sentir la humedad de mi vagina y a el ponerse duro sobre mi muslo, no era tan ingenua mis tías me habían explicado cómo eran las cosas entre una mujer y un hombre, y pues Jacob estaba muy excitado ya, me sorprendí cuando sentí sus dedos sobre mis pantis masajeándome, excitándome... Sentí como sus dedos bajaban mi ropa interior dejando expuesta a él, me dio vergüenza nadie me había visto así... Sentí cuando un dedo entro en mi penetrándome suavemente mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris con movimientos circulares, pronto añadió un segundo dedo incrementando sus movimientos llevándome al borde grite cuando mi liberación llego, no sé en qué momento él se había desnudado ahora podía sentirlo todo el sobre mi abrí mis piernas en una invitación silenciosa lo necesitaba como nunca necesite a nadie

"Esto te dolerá un poco" sonreí asintiendo eso ya lo sabía... Sentí como poco a poco entraba en mí se sentía un poco incómodo pero lo necesitaba tanto que no me importo sentí como paro por mi barrera me beso y de un solo empujón la rompió si pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho eso es seguro... Dejo que el dolor pasara y empezó a moverse lentamente yo solo podía gemir y besarlo, incremento sus movimientos haciendo que los 2 alcanzáramos el clímax gritando nuestros nombres... Salió de mí y se recostó a mi lado cerré los ojos guardando estos momentos en mi memoria ya que aunque sabía que él era mi destino nuestros mundos nos separaban... Luego de unos minutos me levante buscando mis pantis

"Ya te vas?"

"Si mi familia no tarda en buscarme ya es tarde"

"te entiendo, nos volveremos a ver" suspire eso era algo para lo cual no tenía respuesta

"No lo sé, todo es complicado"

"Lo se mi familia no se pondrá feliz de saber que amo a un vampiro" me quede estática, me amaba?

"Me amas?"

"Claro que si, lo dudas?"

"Si" Me abrazo por la espalda

"No lo dudes te amo y te estaré esperando mañana acá"

"Me tengo que ir" y con eso empecé a correr dejando una parte de mi corazón con el...

Esta historia es muy especial para mi, jamas ha perdido significado alguno y la amo…


End file.
